Test of Magic
by Ella Anders
Summary: The test of magic is an important first step for anyone in the magical universe, the test that determines a person's power range as well what they are; fairy, witch, nymph, wizard or basic. The time has now come for Musa to take the test.


**Test of Magic**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom, I do not own or profit from anything.**

Ho-Boe of Melody watched his one year old daughter Musa play in her small bedroom in their small two bedroom apartment. The young toddler was content as she played with an old and warn stuffed bear. Ho-Boe smiled as Musa let out a tiny giggle. Despite all of the struggles he faced as a low income single parent, moments like this warmed his heart and made it worth it all. To see his little Musa happy was all he needed. Especially when he thought of all the pain the two of them had endured after losing the only other member of their family.

His happiness was intruded as he heard a knock at the door. After making certain Musa would be okay, he walked out of bedroom and into the tiny and messy living room and kitchen. Before he opened the door he spotted a man in uniform standing outside his door, nervous, Ho-Boe stashed a large pile of over-due bills in a box and casually opened the door.

"Hello, Ho-Boe of Melody?" the man asked.

"Yes, that is I. How many I be of help you sir?"

The man handed Ho-Boe an envelope, "Your daughter, a Musa of Melody has been given a date set for her magic test."

Ho-Boe studied the letter, "Thank you, but why my daughter must be tested? No one on my side of the family has anything above basic powers, same with my late wife's side."

The officer nodded his head, "They are well aware of that, it is just procedure." The man looked down upon his watch as little Musa crept towards her father's leg. "I must be going, all the information you need in regards to the test is enclosed. Have a good day, Ho-Boe…and Musa." The officer tilted his hat, turned around and left just as quickly as he had come.

Ho-Boe closed the door and picked up Musa. He looked at the envelope; just as he went to open it Musa snatched it in her hands. Her father looked at his daughter, there was no way Musa could have advanced powers…could she?

* * *

><p>Musa's test date was set for December 16th, a day that brought great sadness to the small family as it was the same day as when Matlin had first become incredibly ill. Even though the day borough back dark memories for the father and daughter, they traveled to the realm of Magix to the children's hospital that housed the magic testing facility.<p>

The center was nothing short of a mad house filled with excited parents who beamed as they chatted with other parents as they when onto brag about how they were positive their children had powerful magic, and all the one year olds that where to be tested. Because there where many realms and planets there was a huge birth rate and every child no matter social status must be tested (after they became a year of age when their powers started to show), the center was only able to test a smaller group of fifty children at a time.

After signing in, Ho-Boe found a spot near the playpen to seat down at as Musa played with another female; Mirta. The two played until a tall nurse came out with a clipboard, she explained to the parents that the fifty children would go back in groups of ten and after that group was done another group would go back. Much to Musa's dismay, her playmate Mirta had been called back as part of the first group. After a wave goodbye to her new friend, Musa sat back down and looked at her father who just shrugged.

* * *

><p>During the three hours it had taken for the first group of kids to be tested, Ho-Boe had fallen asleep. Not that anyone could blame him, after all he had traveled over eight hours to Magix with a small child. Not any easy job for anyone. The sound of crying had awoken him as the first group of parents began to exit with their children. There were tears for some whose hopes for their dear daughters or sons had been crushed and there were smiles of pride for others who had received better news than they had planned.<p>

As Ho-Boe straighten in his very unconformable seat, the nurse came out to call group two back. This time Musa had been chosen of one of the ten. Surprised Ho-Boe got out of his seat and picked Musa up. Along with the other nine families, he got into a line and followed the nurse to the back. "Here we go."

* * *

><p>Being an only child as he was, Ho-Boe didn't have any inkling of what the test of magic consists of. After leaving the lobby the nurse showed him and Musa into a medium size room that looked like a standard perdition's exam room. The wall where painted a light green, a rocking hours printed border was pasted around the room and a small basket of various toys consumed one corner of the room.<p>

Ho-Boe sat Musa down on the exam table, nervous she griped the end of her dress and looked around with wide eyes. As she saw how nice and calm the room was she loosened her grip on her dress.

The door knob turned and a tall doctor entered the room, "Hello there. I'm Doctor Chris, you must be Ho-Boe." Ho-Boe shock the doctors hand. "And you must be Musa; it is nice to meet you."

Feeling shy, Musa looked away. "I'm sorry-"Ho-Boe began to explain.

The doctor waved her hand, "Don't worry it's natural for her to be nervous." After the doctor and Ho-Boe talked and gathered Musa's history, Doctor Chris gave Musa a check-up and physical ensuring that everything was okay. After the doctor had informed Ho-Boe Musa was perfectly healthy it was time for the test, much to his surprise all it took was a small sample of blood. Musa sat still and cried a bit as they took some blood, but it was very quick and easy.

Next came the long part and Ho-Boe's least favorite, waiting. According to the doctor it would take about an hour for the blood work to come back. Even though Ho-Boe was almost certain Musa's magical powers would be the same as his, he began to get antsy. As he paced back and forth, Musa feel sound asleep.

* * *

><p>"The lab came back with Musa's results." Doctor Chris said as she reentered the room. The doctor sat down and opened Musa's file. Ho-Boe watched closely at every move the woman made, egger to learn how much power Musa had.<p>

"Ho-Boe, you said neither you nor your late wife's sides of the family had much power, correct?" Ho-Boe nodded confirming that information to be correct. Doctor Chris paused for a moment, "I'm not sure how one can explain this, but you daughter's magic isn't basic. She is a level three..."

_Three that is the second highest levels anyone can have. But how and what? _"What is she then?"

Doctor Chris looked up with a bright smile, "A fairy, a level three fairy, congratulations Ho-Boe." Ho-Boe looked at Musa as surprised as he was his heart leaped with pride, his Musa was a fairy. Oh how Matlin would have been proud.


End file.
